Kagome's Noble Steed
by JeanOtakuXL
Summary: This is a little Inuyasha fanfic that involves with the kirin named, Ryuma. Ryuma is an OC belongs by XfangheartX


Kagome's Noble Steed

It was a humid summer day in feudal era Japan when Kagome was laying comfortably by the warmth of Inuyasha's loyal companion, Ryuma, a kirin who he, and the gang saved by poachers and decides to travel with them to hunt down, Naraku and collecting all the shards of the Shikon Jewel. Ever since then he and the half-demon boy had formed a strong bond together in which he would stay loyal and protect him including, Kagome as well through thick & thin. Come to think of it, Ryuma seems to act somewhat like Inuyasha the way he would protect someone who he cares alongside sharing the stubbornness and willful attitude as the half-demon does.

As the group camped out the rest of the day while, Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, and Snago head to the woods to get some few things for their campfire and other stuff while, Kagome decides to wait here to keep an eye off of things while their gone. Though the half-demon wouldn't be too concern for Kagome's safety since he put, Ryuma in charge to keep a lookout and protect her by any means while he's not around to in which the kirin loyally nodded.

What seems like an hour or so Ryuma look down upon the 15 year old girl seeing her still sleeping silently. The kirin couldn't help but see how he was keeping a close eye out for this human girl is almost like he's watching over a young baby kirin that he never had which may sound silly in his mind. ...But then again...it seems like it does.

It wasn't long until he was starting to feel a crave for something. ...Something sweet, crunchy, and delicious.

He lower her head down as he softly nudged on Kagome's head trying to wake her up only for her to let out a muffling moan escaping out of her mouth. He then starts to lick on her neck and then up to her face.

Kagome snorted and burst out giggling by his tongue tickling her.

"Hehe! H-Hey! ...Stop that!" she giggled trying to push his muzzle away. "Come on, it tickles!" she continued laughing.

The horse snorted with gleed as he continue to nudge her.

"Woah. Easy there, Ryuma. What's gotten into you?" said Kagome as she sat up. "Is Inuyasha and the others back so soon?" she asked as she looked around her own surroundings but don't see a sign of the half-demon boy, nor her friends.

Ryuma starts to sniff at her while she looked at with confustion.

"What's up with you, Ryuma." she asked.  
Ryuma then turn his head towards her big yellow backpack that is laying near rock which she gets the message of why he woke Kagome up for. She looked up to Ryuma giving her a sweet smile.

"Oh, I get it now! She chuckled as she stroke his muzzle. "I know exactly what you want. You want some of my apples I just brought, right?"

The horse nodded while his tail start wagging with excitement which made Kagome giggle some more.

"Alright then, wait right here." with that she gets up and heads towards her backpack and reached into it, pushing aside ramen, chips, and her textbooks, along with other things until she found a couple of red delicious apples which she pulls two out from each hands.

"Here they are." she cheerfully said holding them both up for the kirin to see.

In no time at all he gets up and inch forward to reach for them only for, Kagome pull them away.

"Ah, ah, ah! Not so fast there hungry boy." she said. "Take it nice and slow."

Ryuma rolled his eyes around in annoyance in which she couldn't blame him.

"Okay, on the count of three, I'll send them way up to the sky and you catch them, okay?" she said.

The horse trotted anxiously making her giggle even more.

"Alright then. One... Two... Three!" with that she flung both the apple way high up to the air as the kirin sends himself soaring up after then and caught them both by his mouth.

As he lands softly to the ground and turns towards Kagome which she starts hopping up and down cheering while clapping her hands.

"Whoo! Way to go boy!" she hollered.

Wasting now time, Ryuma chomped down both the apple as he munched them down with delight.

"Guess you're satisfied now, huh?" she said in which the kirin replied with a nod.

"Phew," she wiped her forehead as she looked up to the sun while shielding her eye with her hand. "I can't believe it so hot out this time of day isn't it, Ryuma?"

Then she turns towards a little river near by.  
"I got an idea! How about we go for a swim. How about it?" she asked the steed in which he agrees with her. "Great! It's a good thing I've packed my bathing suit today." she cheerfully grabbed her backpack and headed down there as the kirin follows her.

XXX

After she changed out of her schoolgirl uniform and slipped on her onesie swimsuit as she jumps right then as she flung her long raven hair that is now soaked up with the crystal clear water letting out a sigh of relief.

It's has been a while the last time she went off for a swim with, Inuyasha, and her friends. But today she's enjoying herself on her own... well not exactly... because she has her kirin friend to keep her company.

"Come on in. I can't have all the fun myself you know." she called out to him.

Ryuma then gets up and walks away deep in the wood leaving her tilting her head confused. But then for a second she starts hearing trotting sound of her hooves coming by as with a slip moment, the demon horse leap out of the brushes and flies high towards down to the water with a huge, SPLASH!

"EEEKKK!" Kagome shrieked as a wave splashes down on her getting all completely more wet. Soon follow with a laugh by her.

The two then spend time swimming together while they splash fight each other, diving down holding their breath for short periods of time, and Kagome rides on top of his back as Ryuma trotted through the river bank with each hooves splashing.

As hours passed, Kagome was tired out as it's about time to get back to camp call it a day as the sun was setting. Before long, Inuyasha and the others already arrived back as well in which are relieved. After a nice dinner it was time for bed before they continue to set out their journey again by morning.

The fire was still burning as it will soon go out by now as, Inuyasha was on the lookout despite he never have time to sleep for anything but deep down they know he does go to sleep for sometime. While he sat there with his Tetsusagia resting on his wrapped arms as he looks around to check on everyone. Soon enough, Miroku was sleeping sitting up near a tree while, Sango was too under one of Kagome's sleeping bag with Kirara on top of her, curled up in a ball. Next he sees, Kagome resting against, Ryuma sleeping soundly and peaceful along with, Shippo sleeping next all curled up as well. He gave a small smile as he stood up and quietly walks over to her and pulled the blanket up to her shoulder carefully not to wake her up.

Once he done that he looked over to, Ryuma who then looked at him as he gave him a proud look on him as he said.

"Good boy, Ryuma. Thanks for looking out for her." he said as he pet his head and then leans in to kiss, Kagome on the forehead. "Good night, Kagome."

There's no doubt about it. Ryuma to her, and Inuyasha is a noble steed to them.


End file.
